


Are we in a freezer?

by Whiteon



Series: "Found" universe [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: A/B/O i guess?, Cuddling, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fluff, Freezing, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Koriand'r (mentioned) - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Roy Harper (mentioned) - Freeform, Secret Identity, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteon/pseuds/Whiteon
Summary: During a mission out of Gotham, Dick runs into Red Hood and his team. But, as always, soon things start to go down hill. Just to make thing harder, there's a blizzard.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: "Found" universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656595
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	Are we in a freezer?

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote a couple of months ago and I am kinda proud of. Found it reacently from the depths of my Google Drive. Wasn't originally part of the "Found" series but thought that this could have happened before the first part :D When the two were still on thin ice ;D And were at a very confusing stage of their relationship, whatever it was back then.

The wind screamed in Nightwing’s ears like thousand crickets in the middle of the night. Cold air and icy snow hit his face and chilled him to the bone. The bright white surrounding him made him feel unsafe and vulnerable. Like anything could just jump out and kill him in an instant and he would be buried in the endless pile of frozen water almost like he was drowning. 

His only solace in the never ending, white nightmare, was the constant and familiar cursing behind him. Reminder that he wasn’t actually alone and someone else was there with him. Expect Nightwing was pretty sure by now that the person behind him was ready to kill him for getting them into this hell of a mess. 

“I swear I’m going to kill you if this fucking  _ chilling _ and motherfucking ice isn’t going to do it for me!” Red Hood roared like a bear after being woken up from it’s hibernation way too early.

Nightwing didn’t dare to turn to look behind him. “Just a bit further! We are almost at the ranger cottage!” He shouted over his shoulder. The reply was filled with curses that would have made any sailor person proud. Nightwing didn’t even try to understand it and kept going.

Suddenly he felt the ground underneath him dip so slightly he almost didn’t catch it. “STOP!” He shouted on the top of his lungs. When Nightwing was sure that Hood had stopped he continued: “I think we are on top of a lake or a pond!”

“There wasn’t supposed to  _ be _ any around here!” The voice from behind him, a lot closer than he had thought, answered. 

“I never said that!” Nightwing probably sounded happier than he should have since Hood groaned very loudly. “The lake means we are close! It’s just on the other side!” He added.

“You could have told me that we were walking on ice!” Hood shouted. Nightwing was sure that the man might soon break the ice out of spite. “Maybe then I would have known  _ not to fucking stomp so hard! _ ” 

“I didn’t notice okay?! I thought we weren’t this far yet!” Nightwing countered as he took a careful step forward. “If we take small steps, it’ll hold us!” He kept walking, much slower and careful this time. 

This time it was quiet as they moved. The only sound was the wind that was still screaming into his ears. Occasionally Nightwing could hear Hood muttering something but otherwise neither of them spoke.

Nightwing wished he had brought more warmer clothes. According to the weather reports and other sources it was supposed to be a clear day and not as cold as it currently was. His whole body shook as they made their way across the lake. The ski mask and his usual domino mask didn’t stop his face from freezing and the jacket he was wearing did not shelter him from the cold wind. His boots were wet and he wasn’t wearing enough layers under his camouflage pants and jacket. Nightwing was used to being able to move freely in his uniform and he didn’t want to worry about the clothes getting in his way as he fought. But now he shouldn’t have worried about that so much.

Red Hood on the other hand was more prepared than him. The man’s first sarcastic comment of the day was about how Nightwing wasn’t wearing enough clothes despite being the Golden boy and the eldest of the bat boys. The argument that had followed had been short and not so serious. Not that Nightwing really thought that the Hood really cared if he was going to be cold. ‘ _ He’d leave me to freeze to death if it came down to it. Especially since I’m the one who messed up the mission.‘ _

The mission was supposed to be easy. Even more so since he met up with the Outlaws and they decided to work together. Kory and Arsenal had gone to bust another location while Nightwing and Red Hood would take down another. In and out kind of mission. 

But of course Nightwing failed to notice the bomb in time and things started to go downhill from there. They failed to take the goons down and allowed them to escape with the drugs. In the end Nightwing and Hood just tried to get out alive before the bomb went off. Luckily neither of them got hurt. 

Lost in his thoughts, Nightwing failed yet again. He didn’t notice the dangerous dip under his left foot as he stepped before it was too late.

As soon as his right foot made contact with the ice, he fell in the freezing water with a yelp.

“Nightwing!?” Hood’s voice came from somewhere on his left. _Since when did he get there?_ But now wasn’t the time to wonder. Nightwing fought hard to keep his head above the water that was drenching all his clothes and already making contact with his skin. 

“Hood!” He managed to shout but then he had to save his breath when his head ended up underwater for a couple of seconds.

Suddenly someone grabbed his forearms and pulled,  _ hard _ . It hurt like he was burnt but he didn’t recoil. Nightwing let himself be dragged out of the cold lake and onto the more durable ice. 

“Stop squirming around!” Hood ordered and Nightwing did his best not to. “Get up, we need to move. Sooner we get you up and moving and to that cottage the better.” If Nightwing didn’t know better he might have thought that he could hear concern or panick in Hood’s voice. 

After fifteen painful minutes they made it to the cottage. Hood had pretty much dragged Nightwing with him for the first five minutes before getting annoyed and scooping the man up in his arms. Of course Nightwing was heavier with the added weight of his wet clothes. Normally he was a lot lighter. Hood got his fair share of wet clothes as his jacket got drenched from carrying Nightwing. 

Soon he could see the cottage mere meters away from them. Hood kicked the padlock and then the door, which was understandable since his hands were occupied. After closing the door with his foot he sat Nightwing on the couch. 

“Take your clothes off,” Hood ordered and that made Nightwing chuckle. “This isn’t the time Hood.” That earned him a glare from the other man who was starting a fire in the fireplace. “If you want to freeze to death then go ahead, stay in those wet clothes and die.” 

Nightwing felt shivers run down his spine so he started to remove his jacket with numb and clumsy fingers. After many frustrating minutes he managed to get his wet and heavy jacket off of his shoulders. He let it fall on the ground. Taking his pants off turned out to be much harder. Hood had lighted the fire and stood up to look at Nightwing. He also seemed to notice the trouble the older was having with the belt. Hood strode over with confident steps and grabbed Nightwing’s hands and pulled them away. 

“Your like a child,” The taller man chuckled and that made Nightwing huff. “ M' hands are numb…” 

Hood got the belt off and helped Nightwing to get out of his pants. Only thing coloring Nightwing’s face was the blush from being undressed by Hood. Tho it really wasn’t the first time. 

“Embarrassed much?” Hood joked but he was starting to worry. The other was cold to touch and shivering constantly.

Hood almost had a heart attack when Nightwing lurched forward, his head resting on his shoulder. For a moment hood thought that the other had passed out. 

“ ...A bit..” Nightwing’s reply eased Hood’s mind a little. 

“Don’t go passing out on me, you can’t sleep yet.” Hood nudged him slightly by the shoulder and got a groan as a reply. 

****************

Ten minutes later he was lying on the bed, wrapped in heat blankets (naked). Hood had also moved the bed closer to the fire for extra warmth.

Hood considered joining him to share his body heat but decided to make sure that there was enough firewood inside before doing so. He didn’t feel like going outside later. 

The wind had picked up and the snow storm hadn’t eased up at all. They would have to stay longer than he had anticipated. Hood picked up his haul and strode inside. 

Dick was right where he had left him, curled up into a ball on the bed. His eyes were half open which was good. Hood didn’t feel comfortable with the idea of the omega falling asleep just yet. 

After Hood was sure that he had done everything he could, he took of most of his clothes (he left his boxers on) and slipped under the covers next to the other vigilante.

Dick immediately pushed against his chest, tucking his head under Hood’s chin. He let out a contented sigh that tickled Hood’s neck. Dick’s arms were folded between them and his legs were tangled with Hood’s. Hood let his other arm fall on Dick’s waist and other he wrapped over the other’s shoulders and worked as a pillow for Dick. 

“Feeling warmer?” Hood asked. 

“Yeah…” Dick sighed and nuzzled against the other’s neck. “...Sleep?” He added after a moment. 

“Okay, but I’ll wake you up in a couple of hours to make sure you aren’t dead,” Hood said and drew comforting circles to the other’s side. 

Dick was asleep in seconds. His breathing wasn’t labored anymore but when Hood felt his pulse, it was a bit too slow to be normal. Despite that he didn’t think that the other was in any immediate danger at the moment.

************

True to his words, a few hours later, Hood gently nudged Dick to wake him up. He could hear soft groan from under his chin. 

“Wakey wakey, you’re in spacey~!” Hood said in a sing song voice, which resulted in a annoyed groan leaving the other. 

“You should not be allowed to pun or joke…” Dick muttered sleepily. 

Dick moved a little to get comfortable again. It had been a long time since he had felt so safe and warm. Dick knew that the man he was cuddling with was dangerous, but lately Hood hadn’t killed at least as much as usually and for some unknown reason didn’t seem to hold grudge against him, unlike towards the other bats (Bruce and Tim). 

“Whatcha thinking pretty bird?” Hood asked.

Suddenly Dick was very aware of the hand on his hip and the fact that he was naked and Hood was only in his boxers. Blush creeped on his cheeks and he pretended that they had clothes on. 

“Nothin’...” He muttered. 

Hood laughed. His laugh was surprisingly light and warm. A low growl from the bottom of his throat. Usually his laugh that Dick heard as a Nightwing on patrol was dark and sinister. Dick liked this lighter one better and wished he could hear it more often. 

Dick felt the mattress and the blanket move and the warm body next to him disappeared. His eyes flew open and he sat up so fast that he felt dizzy. 

“Hey, easy!” Hood’s hand cupped his cheeks and he slowly helped him to lay back down.

“Where’re you goin’?” Dick asked, his words slurring a little. 

“I’m just putting more wood to the fire, before it dies down,” Hood explained gently. “Okay?” 

“Okay…” Dick let himself relax and closed his eyes. He felt Hood pull the blanket up and over him. A few minutes later Hood climbed back under the covers. In no time they were back to the same position as before, Dick curled against the other man’s chest. He fell asleep fast but right before he slipped under he heard Hood’s low voice right next to his ear: “Goodnight Dickiebird.” 

********

When Dick opened his eyes, he realized that he was alone in the bed. He sat up, feeling normal and not as cold as he had before. 

After looking around for a moment, he noticed that he was all alone in the cottage. There was nothing indicating that the Hood was still with him.  _ Was he ever even with me? _ Dick wondered. The cold could have made him hallucinate everything. 

But when Dick thought about it, he came to conclusion that the Hood had been with him. But apparently had decided to leave him.  _ He might have gotten worried about Kory and Roy.  _ Dick tried to reason with himself but he was pretty sure that it wasn’t the case. Hood knew that the two could take care of themselves. He probably just didn’t feel like looking after Dick anymore. 

Carefully, he stood up and took a few wary steps. Then he noticed something on the table. It was a piece of paper.

_ “Hello Pretty Bird! Sorry but had to get going. Gave B a call and they should be there soon to pick u up. Love, RH” _

Dick would be lying if he said that he wasn’t disappointed. It hurt that Hood didn’t seem to acknowledge whatever it was that was happening between them.

At least the man had called him a ride. Well, he wasn’t too excited to face Bruce now. He didn’t know what Hood had said to him.  _ ‘I cuddled your eldest’ or ‘I slept with Nightwing half naked’.  _

Dick glanced at the paper again and noticed smaller writing at lower on the paper:  _ “Told him about our little cuddle session and that you snuggled against me willingly~” _

Dick felt the blush rise on his face and he swore he was going to hurt that man. 

A sound of batplane woke him from his thoughts. He grabbed his clothes from the chair and pulled them on in record time. There was a knock on the door and a voice. “Nightwing?” 

“Here!” Dick shouted as he finished putting his mask on. 

The door opened and Batman stepped in. Nightwing could see his eyes scanning him for injuries. 

“I’m fine,” Nightwing said with a small smile. “He didn’t hurt me.” He added. 

Batman nodded and walked up to him. He placed his hand on Nightwing forehead and nodded. “Where is he?” 

“Was gone before I woke up just a few minutes ago.” He decided not to tell Batman about the letter. 

Batman nodded and they left the cottage.

**Author's Note:**

> If this feels weird compared to the previous parts, feel free to ignore this and not think of it as a part of the main series. I just thought I'd post it anyway, as a little treat for leaving such nice comments on my previous parts<3 They really make my day and I appreciate all of them!


End file.
